The Complicated Thing We Call Love
by House of Night
Summary: Sorry I kinda suck at summaries. It's basically Pearlshipping vs. Ikarishipping. Dawn is in love with Ash and Paul, which makes her confused. In the end, she stays with her true love. Paul and Ash are a little OOC. Sorry. First fanfic and please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**JUST SO YOU GUY'S KNOW...**

**ASH17 PAUL17 DAWN16 BROCK18 OFFICER JENNY AND NURSE JOY18**

**THIS IS ONLY MY FIRST FANFIC. PLZ R AND R!**

Ash, Brock, and Dawn were walking through Eterna Forest. They were all half-asleep and rather quiet.

"Couldn't we have just slept for like 5 more minutes?" Dawn yawned.

"Unfortunately, no. Ash would have started to yell at us if we left later," Brock replied.

"That's not true! I want to sleep just as much as you guys want to." Ash wasn't lying there. _But he wanted to do more than just sleep. He wanted to sleep with Dawn (as in together)._ That thought made him blush. He didn't want to have sex with her or anything. Just sleep with her. He had been crushing on her and thinking about her for some time now. There was the big question... Did she love him back?

Suddenly, all three stopped dead in their tracks. They had all just seen him. Paul was a few yards away. He didn't seem to see the trio. Ash gritted his teeth.

"What is that son of a bitch doing here?" he muttered under his breath.

Brock, not wanting to start a fight, calmly just said, "Paul's probably just trying to get his POKEMON stronger. Again!"

Dawn remained quiet. _There is something magical about Paul. I'm not quite sure what it was though. Whenever I see him, I'm always very confused. I don't know who I like better: Ash or Paul. Both were nice to me. Ash is a great friend, and Paul is a great trainer. Plus, he's helped me out with some of my rusty spots. It drives me crazy and confused who to like. I'm madly in love with both of them. Ash never seems to act weird around me or flirt with me for that matter. Paul does. Why are guys so complicated?_

Paul spotted them. He frowned until his eyes fixed on Dawn. _Man she's HOT!_ His cold eyes suddenly seemed to get warmer. He walked up to the gang.

"What brings you guys here?"

Since her friends seemed to be too mad to reply, she took a shot at it. "We're heading to Eterna City. Ash is... Ow!" She was interrupted with Ash stepping on her foot. Paul raised his purple eyebrows.

"Mind if I come along?" he asked sweetly. Dawn was just about to agree, when Brock stepped in.

"I think WE would mind."

"Yeah, so why don't you just leave, you asshole!"

"Stop it! Stop! All three of you! You know what? I think Paul should come! Maybe then you guys could learn to be friends!" Dawn yelled. Paul mumbled something and then nodded his head. Brock just sighed.

"If it makes Dawn happy, fine. You can come. But I don't want to hear a word out of you the whole time that you're here!" was Ash's final answer.

"Fine by me," Paul said in his cruel voice, "let me go get the rest of my POKEMON." He left.

Ash pulled Dawn's arm and whispered, "Why did you want him to come? You know that Brock and I don't like him!"

"Pika-pi. Pikachu." Pikachu seemed to be confused as well.

"He's nice to me. Plus, we're kinda friends." Pikachu shook his head.

"Yeah I agree, but I don't trust him. Don't get too close to him. He could hurt you." Ash's eyes looked sad.

Dawn blinked her gorgeous blue eyes and responded, "I have never seen you so concerned before, Ash. Do you have something to tell me?"

Ash blushed. _Maybe now's the time to tell Dawn my feelings._ He picked up both of her hands and started to say, "Well... Um... Dawn... I'm in... You're..."

"Let's get going!" Paul interrupted. Ash growled low enough for Dawn not to hear.

The four of them took off.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm! Brock thanks! Dinner was delicious," Dawn complimented. Paul (who was sitting next to her) just nodded. Ash was on her other side. He seemed really depressed. This day had been really rough on him. Dawn talked to Paul a lot more than she did to him. _Was there something going on between those two?_

Ash got up. "I'm going to go get my tent ready."

"Ditto," Brock said. He didn't want to stay with Paul either. The two friends left leaving Paul and Dawn alone.

"Hey Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something I want to show you in my tent. It's something for you."

"Me, really?" _I can't believe it. He's actually paying attention to me. Maybe he really is the one for me, not Ash. Either way, it's still to early to decide._

"Yeah come on, honey!" Dawn liked Paul even more by the minute. They got up and headed toward Paul's tent. When they got there, both of them went inside. It was fairly large, probably for 2 or 3 people. Paul reached into his backpack and dgot a piece of paper out. He then gave it to Dawn.

When Dawn saw it, she was amazed. It was a picture of her and it was really accurate. The hair, eyes, clothes, all looked like she did in reality.

"Thanks Paul, I think that it's beautiful. With those words, she gave him a little peck on the cheek. Then she giggled and blushed.

"Dawn, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Paul, you can tell me anything." Dawn knew where this was going. _It really was true. Paul does love me!_

Paul gently took hold of Dawn's left hand. "Dawn, from the moment I saw you, I knew that you were the one for me. I lo..." At that moment, Ash opened the tent.

Paul looked like he was going to explode. "It's called privacy, Ketchum." Ash glared.

"I know what it's called. I just wanted to tell Dawn good-night. 'Cause you know, that what friends do. Oh wait. Never mind. You wouldn't know."

"I'm warning you. Leave right now!"

Ash took Dawn's hand. "Come on, let's go. It's time for all of us to go to sleep."

Paul wasn't going to let Ash take control. He grabbed Dawn's other hand. "No Dawn, stay with me here."

"Dawn, I said let's go!" Ash's face was turning red with rage.

"She can stay here if she wants!"_ I'm not giving up that easily._

"Hey, don't I get any say in this?" Dawn demanded. Without thinking, Ash automatically answered "No" while Paul said "Yes".

"Wow, thanks Ash. I never expected that from you." Dawn was almost in tears.

Ash realized what he had done and his face expression changed quickly. It now had a sad look. "No Dawn, I didn't mean it. That's not what i meant to say."

Paul didn't want things to get better. "Yes you did!"

Ash was starting to lose patience. "Shut up you mother fucker! Look Dawn, I really don't want you to stay here with Paul. All he is, is a jerk. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you? Paul cares about me. You don't give a damn!" Dawn shouted.

"He just wants to torture you and make you feel awful. I care about you. How can you say that I don't? You are everthing to me. If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I'd die!" Ash's eyes were tearing up. Dawn was still furious.

"Look Ketchum, stop being so dramatic. She's right. You don't care about her. Just leave. You're just making things worse. She wants to stay with me. I try to make her happy. You just want to be in control of her. Just like all the other girls you raped." Paul said in his calmest voice. Dawn's mouth dropped.

"How much will you lie to get her attention? Don't listen to him, Dawn. You know me. I have never abused or raped anyone in my life..."

Paul knew that he was going to win this war. "Yes you have. What about Misty and May? Whatever happened to them?"

Ash couldn't take it anymore. He shouted at the top of his lungs. "They moved away. I never lay a finger on them. You're the one who raped..."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Ketchum, why would I ever even think about touching young girls? All women need to be treated with respect..."

"ENOUGH OF THIS! PAUL! LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK! I WANT YOU GONE OFF THE FACE OF THIS PLANET! STOP LYING TO DAWN INTO MAKING HER THINK THAT YOU'RE SO INNOCENT!" That was the last straw for Ash. _How could Paul be so cruel? He is such a nasty liar._

Dawn started to talk before anyone else had a chance to. She was crying her sapphire eyes out. "Stop it both of you guys!" She grabbed the tent opening to leave. As a last word she said, "I need some time away from both of you. Good-bye. By the way, Paul... I believe you. Ash, I can't believe that I ever saw you as a friend or even loved you for that matter!" With that being said, she ran out of the tent, went inside her own, grabbed her pokeballs, and ran deep in the forest sobbing.

**Well, I guess this chapter was a bit longer. I'll try to post the next one up as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn sat on a tree stump crying her eyes out. Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Buizel seemed to be depressed too.

"I... justdon... don't know anymore. Sniff. Ash always seemed so nice. Apparently there was a side of him that I never knew. I don't believe that Paul would ever do a thing like that. Ash never did seem to talk about girls in his past. Oh guys! What am I going to do?"

"Chipa-chipa!"

"Buneary-bun-bun!"

"Bui-bui!"

"Piplup-piplup!"

"I know that all of you guys like Ash better. But Paul is really nice too." All the POKEMON shook their heads. They didn't trust him one bit.

"Oh, you guys are probably right. But Paul just seems more innocent. Fine. How can I resist those cute faces? I'll go apologize to Ash." Dawn sounded exasperated. The POKEMON cheered and went right back inside their POKEBALLS.

_I have to find Dawn and apologize to her. I really did act like such a jerk. She loved me. She actually said that she loved me. But of course, now she hates my guts. I have to make it up to her. But how? I don't know, but right now I have to find her. It's so easy to get lost in the forest, especially at night._

"Pikachu, help me find Dawn, will ya?" Ash begged.

"Pika-pika-pika-pikachu." Pikachus sniffed the air and ran to his right. Ash followed.

"Dawn, where are you?" Paul yelled. _Not that I even care. This is great. She likes me better than that pathetic loser. Everything works out great in the end. It was a close one though. But who cares if Ash knows my secret? Dawn is as good as mine! It's funny. She actually thinks that I care about her. It's amazing how stupid teenage girls can be!_

"Paul, is that you?" It was Dawn.

"Yeah! Come over here, sweetie!" Paul said in his sincere voice. _This is all too easy!_

Dawn ran over to Paul and fell into his arms. She started to cry on his chest. Paul gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. They started heading back to the camp. About 5 minutes later, they ran into Ash.

"Dawn! You're all right! I'm so glad. Listen... I've been a total jerk and I'm sorry..." the raven-haired boy started to say, but was quickly interupted by Paul.

"Leave her alone Ketchum. You've just made the night worse." Dawn started toward Ash, but Paul pulled here back. "He's not worth your tears, dear."

Ash walked away. "He's right Dawn. I'm not. I'll see you both in the morning." Then he ran toward the camp. His eyes were red with sadness.

"Paul, why didn't you let me talk to him?" Dawn immediantly demanded.

" As I said he's just not worth it. Come on, let's get back. We could all deal with a good night's sleep."

"Mm-hmm. Hey Paul, can I sleep with you tonight? After all tonight's drama, I don't want to be by myself." Dawn was just about to do her puppy-dog eyes when Paul quickly replied.

"Sure hon. It's no problem at all. I'll feel better knowing that you're resting peacefully." Paul grinned. _Like taking candy from a baby!_

They finally got back to their camp. Dawn grabbed the stuff from her tent and put in in Paul's. Right before going in she looked around. Ash was nowhere to be seen. Dawn sighed and followed Paul into the large yellow tent.

Ash peered out from inside his tent. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks. _It's over between me and Dawn_. Pikachu sighed.

_I don't trust Paul. Something tells me that he doesn't just want Dawn to sleep with him, but has other plans too. Either way, I'm not gonna sleep a wink until I know that Dawn is safe for sure._

**Doesn't Ash rock? I know this chapter was really short, but sorry. I didn't have too much time to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BTW ASH IS SHIRTLESS FROM CHAPTER 4-6**

Ash stepped outside. He was tired of waiting in his tent and he still couldn't sleep. Pikachu woke up suddenly and followed him out.

Ash noticed that Brock was sitting by the campfire. He quickly sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Brock smiled.

"No." Ash blinked. He was happy that he had someone to talk to.

"Worried about Dawn? I heard you guys arguing. Do you think that she's still mad at you?"

Ash put his head in his hands. "I don't know. It seemed like she wanted to say something to me in the forest, but Paul stopped her. Aw, what's the point? She loves him not me."

"Ash, now you know that's not true. Like you said, Paul is just a jerk. He's just kinda good at persuading people. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I shoulda talked to Dawn before about my... Wait! How did you know that I?" Ash jerked his head up.

Brock smiled. "It's been obvious for a really long time. To tell the truth, she really likes you too. She always blushes when she's around you and giggles. Like you, she can't tell you either."

"Then why don't you help us?"

"Do you really want me to do that? It's your relationship. Not mine. Mine is with Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny..." Brock was daydreaming again.

Ash snapped his fingers in front of Brock's face. "Dude, snap out of it!"

"Sorry." Brock quickly shook his head. "As I was saying, just talk to her. Who knows? This might be the start of something new?"

"Yeah sure. The start of something new with Paul. I was gonna tell her my feelings, but Paul interuppted me. I really hate that bastard. What does Dawn see in him anyway?"

"I don't know. But don't forget, Dawn's a girl. She doesn't exactly see things the way we do. Plus, you know Paul is just nice to her 'cause he has one thing on his mind."

Ash jumped up. "No, there is no way. That's not possible. I'm not gonna let that happen. She may be just another girl to him, but to me, she's everything. She means more to me than life itself!"

Brock tilted his head. "Wow man, that's deep. Just tell her that already!"

Ash nodded. "You know what? I will tomorrow morning, I'm gonna walk up to her and tell her exactly how I feel."

"What about Paul?"

"Just let him try to stop me, I'll kill him if I have to!"

"Wow! Yeah okay! You know what? I'm gonna go to sleep now, and I think you should too! Good-night dude."

"Night." Brock went inside his tent. Pikachu jumped on Ash's lap.

"Pika!"

"Yeah Pikachu, you can go to bed. I'll be fine. Meet you in there soon." Pikachu nodded and left. Ash sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

"I'll tell you what? You're gonna leave me and my girlfriend alone!" Paul suddenly appeared. "Pathetic."

"She's not your girlfriend! And she's not another one of you sex-toys either!" Ash said angrily.

"Oh yeah. Well why is she sleeping with me then? And might I tell you, she is so warm..."

"SHUT UP! I don't know what you did to her, but it ends here."

"Ketchum, you really don't get it do you? She wanted to sleep with me. She wanted to not be left alone. And surprisingly enough, she chose me over you to spend time with. Get it in your head. She doesn't love you. At all!" Paul grinned evily.

"She did until you came along. All you've been doing is lying to her. You turned her against me."

"Well. It's not my fault you never made a move. But fine you want to settle this, let's settle this." Without warning, Paul punched Ash in the eye. Before Ash had time to think, Paul punched him again: this time in the stomach. Ash fell to the ground.

He tried to get up. "Like I was saying. She wants a strong man," Paul continued. With those words, Paul kicked Ash in the face as hard as he could. Ash's eyes closed, and his world became black.

Paul picked Ash up. He carried him to Ash's tent and dropped him painfully in there. Pikachu woke up. He remained quiet though so that Paul wouldn't notice.

"You should have given up while you had the chance, lover boy. Maybe you wouldn't have had to suffer so much. And now, on to Dawn. You're going to love what I have instore for her." He left the tent and went back in his own, waiting for the chance to strike.

Pikachu jumped on Ash. He tried to wake him up by licking his face, hitting it, and jumping on it. But nothing worked. Pikachu began to cry. He understood what happened and knew that Dawn was in danger. But what could he do? Paul was unbeatable!

**I know that this chapter was kinda boring. But I promise, more Pearshipping is coming up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn woke up suddenly. _What an awful dream! Ash had gotten beat up by Paul. Thank god it was just a dream. Paul is too sweet to do something like that. But still, it seemed so real. Maybe I should go check on Ash just in case._

She started to get up and Paul woke up.

"Hon, where are you going?"

"I need to check on Ash."

"Why?"

"This is gonna sound really retarded, but I had a nightmare involving him. It seemed so real. I'll be quick. I promise."

Paul thought quickly on his feet. _It's dark outside. She won't see the bruise._ "Okay Dawn. I'll come with you too!"

"Great! Thanks!" Dawn gave him a little kiss on his lips.

_Just wait Paul, in a few minutes, you'll have more than just a peck!_

They both went outside. To Paul's advantage, there was no moon. The only thing was bright was Dawn's white night dress. His tee-shirt and jeans were barely visible.

Dawn opened Ash's tent and saw him lying there with Pikachu next to him.

"PIKACHU!"

Dawn whispered, "Pikachu be quiet. You don't want to wake Ash up!"'

Pickachu ran up to Paul and started pointing and him and signaling at him.

Dawn didn't understand what was going on. "Pikachu, go back in the tent right now." Pikachu didn't give up, though. He just kept on jumping. Paul didn't want Dawn to figure out what Pikachu was trying to say, so he picked the POKEMON up and threw him into the tent. Dawn quickly zipped it up.

"I wonder what got into Pikachu." Dawn wondered.

"Probably just exhausted from today's long walk. Come on let's go back in the tent."

"Wow, it looked like Ash wasn't breathing. His chest wasn't moving.

"Uh... You were probably just hallucinating.

Dawn nodded and they went back. Something didn't seem right to her.

Both were sitting up in the tent. _It's now or never!_ Paul turned to and sat face to face with Dawn. He took her left hand again and began.

"Dawn, as I was trying to tell you, before Ketchum..."

"His name is Ash."

"Okay sorry, before Ash interrupted. I want to tell you that you are the one for me. I love you so much! I want to always be with you!"

"Really? I feel the same way about you."

She leaned forward to kiss him. Paul did the same. Dawn just wanted a short kiss, so she pulled away after a few seconds. Paul didn't want to stop. After she pulled away, he kissed her again and pushed her down on her back. At first Dawn struggled, but then she got more and more passionate about the kiss.

Paul needed to go further. He started biting her bottom lip begging to open. Dawn did as he asked. Paul's tongue crawled around and pushed around painfully. _Now to move on to the next stage._

His hand went under her nightgown and up.

Dawn got up. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

"Come on babe, just a little. Can I just touch a little bit. I'm not saying to go extreme."

"Fine." Dawn's laid back down and Paul started to touch her again. She wasn't wearing a bra. He just kept on touching.

Dawn was confused. It didn't feel right to her. Paul was acting really weird. Paul started to get more violent. It then occurred to Dawn. _Ash was right! All Paul wanted to do was rape girls and abuse people. It was true then. Ash wasn't breathing. Was he_... Tears started falling down Dawn's eyes.

She jumped up. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"What's wrong?"

"ASH WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! ALL YOU WANT TO DO IT HURT PEOPLE!"

"No babe, you got it all wrong!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Dawn shrieked.

"NO! YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Paul bellowed. He kept trying to push her back, but she kept on getting back up. She couldn't take it anymore! She slapped him right across the face.

"You shouldn't have done that! Once I'm done with you, you're gonna join Ash and end up just like him!"

"NO!" Dawn sobbed and tried to pull open the tent. She was able to make it outtise, but Paul grabbed her hand. "NO ASH! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! ASH! ASH! WHAT HAVE I DONE? I'M SORRY ASH! I WAS SO BLIND! NO! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I'M SO SORRY! YOU WERE RIGHT THE WSH! I'M SO SORRY!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up already! You belong to me! You love me!" Paul pulled her back and she fell in the dirt. "This is too annoying. Once I finish you off, this will be so much easier." Just like with Ash, he kicked her in the stomach. Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs. It was cut off by Paul kicking her in the face. Dawn closed her eyes and didn't make another sound.

Brock ran out from his tent. "Paul, what have you done!" he shouted.

"What do you care? Go back and cook!" Paul replied coldly. As he was dragging Dawn back inside his tent, while Brock ran to Ash's tent. When he opened it, Ash wasn't there.

"ASH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Brock bellowed. Paul came back outside.

"He's dead. Along with your little friend Dawn!" Paul laughed. Brock face was red with rage. Suddenly he smiled. Paul looked confused.

"What are you smiling about? You just found out that 2 of your friends are dead!" Paul asked.

"Think again," Brock replied quietly.

"Miss me?" came a familiar voice.

Paul looked behind him. Ash was standing there good as ever.

"Let's finish this Paulie, old school!" Ash punched Paul in the jaw. Paul screamed in pain and fell into the dirt. Ash kicked him in the back. More screams were heard from Paul.

"Now Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!" Ash yelled.

"PIKA-CHU!" A huge thunderbold came out of Pikachu and shocked Paul. He stopped moving.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Brock questioned.

"He doesn't deserve death. Officer Jenny will deal with him." Ash smiled then it quickly faded. "Where's Dawn?"

"She's in Paul's tent." Ash rushed in. Dawn was lying on her sleeping bag. She wasn't breathing.

"COME ON BROCK, WE NEED TO GET HER TO A POKEMON CENTER FAST!" Ash shouted. He picked her up bridal style.

"There's one a mile from here. We passed it today."

"COME ON! THERE'S NO TIME TO LOSE!" Ash yelled.

"You go. You're much faster than me! I'll just slow you down. I'll see you there in the morning, pal."

Ash nodded and with Dawn in his arms, he ran south.

_Please don't be dead!_

**Told ya it was longer. Is Dawn dead? What will happen to Paul? Will Ash and Dawn ever be together? Will these endless questions stop? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn slowly opened her beautiful sapphire eyes and blinked them a few times. 'Where am I?' She looked around. She was laying a bed in POKEMON center. On her right was Ash. His brown eyes sparkled and he had a big smile on his face.

"Welcome back!" Dawn smiled back.

"Oh my god! What happened to your eye?" It was black.

"Oh well… Um… Yeah. Paul and I got into a fight last night… And… I wasn't exactly paying attention… So yeah…"

"PAUL?" Where is he? Oh Ash, you were right. I was so stupid. Why couldn't I tell that he was a fake?" Dawn started to cry on Ash's chest. Ash started to soothe her and put his arms around her.

"It wasn't your fault. He's still in the forest with Brock. Don't worry. He won't be bothering anybody for a long time."

"I'm so sorry. Do you hate me?"

"No Dawn. I could never hate you. I love you! Plus, it was all my fault anyway. I should have told you how I felt about you a long time ago. The truth is, I want to spend every second of my life with you. Without you, I'm nothing. Nothing at all."

Dawn looked up. "I love you too. It's just that it always seemed to me that you didn't care about me at all."

"I'm just kinda shy when it comes to girls. But you… You're something special." Dawn smiled. She sat up and leaned forward to kiss Ash. Ash quickly pulled himself up to her lips. Both of their eyes closed and their lips met. Ash gently touched her cheek.

"Ow!" Dawn quickly said.

"I'm sorry." Ash pulled away._ That must have been where Paul kicked her._

"I said Ow. I didn't say, "Don't Stop!" Both of them smiled and kissed again. This time, it lasted a few minutes before they pulled away.

"Wow!" Dawn quietly said. _That felt so right. I felt so happy._

_Hmm… I guess there was magic between us_. There was a knock on the door and Nurse Joy walked in.

"Okay, I think both of you are ready to check out now." Dawn nodded and the 2 friends headed back Eterna Forest.

As they were walking back, the two talked more than they have the past month. For once, there were no secrets between them. They both spoke freely. Finally, they got back to their campsite. Paul was still lying on the ground. Brock was standing over him mixing something in a bowl. He turned around and smiled.

"So did everything work out between you two?"

"Yup." Ash replied quickly. Dawn giggled.

"Okay, well. Let's get our stuff and get going."

Ash and Dawn nodded their heads. In about 20 minutes, all of them were dressed and ready to go.

Ash wondered. "What are we going to do about Paul?" Right after he said that, the friends heard a honk. Officer Jenny waved at them.

"What's going on here?" she immediantly demanded.

"I'll tell you what? You've stolen my heart and I want it to stay with you forever. Just like I should stay, forever and forever." Brock replied. Croagunk just appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Brock with Poison Jab and dragged him away.

"Okay then. I guess I'll just take Paul. We've been searching for him for some time now. Thanks guys."

"No problem!" Ash and Dawn said at the same time and Officer Jenny rode away.

"What now Ash?" Dawn asked.

"What else? On to Eterna City!" Brock got up and the whole gang ran north, not knowing that they soon would have another adventure. Well, they'll find out soon enough!

**YAY! PEARLSHIPPING WON OVER IKARISHIPPING! WHOO-HOOO!! Sorry about the ending. I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, thanks for reading and please R and R!**


End file.
